Dexholders Revenge
by Ecrilthir
Summary: When the Dexholders are attacked and captured, they decide to plot their revenge. Lance decides to try and help, but can anyone beat those who captured all the Dexholders? Rating for Swearing, Torture and one Pissed off Red


**I Don't Own Pokémon.**

**Dark Story! Torture, Swearing and Violence.**

**Yeah another Red based Story. **

**Chapter One: Team Chaos**

Red opened his eyes groggily, he looked around he was still in the cell, He cursed Silently. It had been two months since he had been awoken by several Grunts attacking his Mountain, he had been taken unprepared, he had cursed then as well, but as he soon found out, he wasn't the only one captured, but the last.

Many others had been captured, several ex-champions of each region, such as Gold of Johto and Black of Unova. Others had also been taken, His friends, Green, Blue and Yellow, had been abducted inside Blue's Gym, Silver and Crystal had been taken from inside Victory Road. Sapphire, Emerald and Ruby had been taken from the Whirl Islands, where they were investigating reports of Team Aqua Grunts aggravating Lugia. Pearl, Diamond and Platinum had been stolen from the Battle frontier, and White had been taken from Pallet town where he was doing a TV show on the popular Kanto holiday, The Day of Three Champions. Red himself had been attacked atop Mt. Silver. Gold had been attacked inside his house. Black had been attacked and taken from inside Indigo Plateau itself.

It helped knowing that all these others had been taken as well, but he still cursed his stupidity. How could he, The Youngest ever Champion be taken so easily, then again, at this point he let out a malicious grin, he had taken down twenty-four Grunts before he retired his Pokémon. Each of them carrying six Pokémon, so that meant his team had beaten, 144 Pokémon before being beaten. Not bad.

He looked around, Blue and Yellow were both still asleep, and Green was on watch that had to make it around four in the morning. He got up and stretched, walking over he tapped Green on the Shoulder, she jumped slightly and looked around, seeing it was Red she nodded and headed off to go and rest, Each regions trainers were in a different cell, so they each took watches, This week was Kanto's watch, next Would be Johto's and so on until they reached Unova. Then it would start again. Red looked around, everyone was asleep and the sun had not yet risen. He growled his frustration, on Mt. Silver it was just him and his Pokémon, no-one else, no distractions, he would train 20 hours a day and the other four, and he'd either rest or work on anything that needed doing. After several hours of Watch a grunt appeared checking that all the 'guests' were still present. The Grunt sneered at Red, and walked away, they'd decided that in order for them not to be taken again, then they'd need to have guards, so every few hours, watch would be replaced, through the night, Red didn't mind, he took most shifts and didn't wake anyone if they were late for their shift.

Red Stood there as if rooted to the spot for at least an hour before the others roused from their doze, they all cursed that the awoke inside the cell, but unlike Red they cursed out loud, whereas Red, Silently Cursed, as he rarely ever uttered a word, but when he did, everyone listened, whether it was a single syllable or a long sentence, every sound was carefully chosen.

After a while everyone was awake and Red was, yet again sitting with his back against the wall, or at least as close as he could get it without aggravating the marks all over his body. After a month of them refusing to join Team Chaos, they resulted to both Mental and Physical Torture, forcing them to be attacked, Bitten, cut or burned by a variety of Pokémon. Mostly they were painful and it made Red inwardly smile when they got frustrated about how he wouldn't make a sound. Even when his mind felt like it was being ripped apart by Hypno's. Or being stung by Beedrill's.

They rotated them, so once a day one person would be taken, then the next someone else would, most of the time they returned nursing injuries, though sometimes they'd been forced to view their biggest fear. Most of which were practical, like imaging they lost their family or dear friends. Others were of Death, of Rejection or of defeat in Blue's case. The 'Doctor' as they called him, wore a lab coat and was said to carry a vile of deadly incurable Seviper Venom. His hair was white as snow and he was pale, too pale, and almost ghostly.

The Grunts wore Black, and their emblem printed on their chest, A Red C on a shield. Behind which a battle for Earth and Sea raged. Along with stars above, all of this fitting onto a emblem on the chest.

Today was Red's turn once again. As the grunt Grabbed his he sent a look over at Blue, which said quite plainly, _here we go again_. He walked along the corridor and then into the Lab, The room was plain, it had white walls, Tiled floors and a Table that 'Patents' tied to. He was tied to the Vertical table and the 'doctor' walked in, looking at Red, a Scyther following him, along with a Arcanine, So it was a physical torture session this time, oh well, time to wait.

"Are you going to join us?" The man asked, Red gave him a dirty look that said, _No._

"Arcanine, Flamethrower!" The man ordered, the attack hit into Red's leg and he felt it burn, he didn't let a sound out.

"Now?" The man asked, Red gave him a look of discust and the Man shrugged, "Use Slash!"

The Scyther slammed its claw over Red's chest, Red again remained Silent, and this time he felt blood pour over his wound. He looked up and gave a look that said quiet clearly, _is that all?_

"Adam, bring in a Back-up, it's time to teach Red here, that it would be wiser to join us" The man called, another man walked in, he was dragging in a small Electrical Pokemon, a Jolteon.

"Jolteon, Zap Cannon!" The Man commanded, the Electrical Charge Engulfed Red, being used to these it only tickled, as The man Noticed Red was unaffected by this, he sent Jolteon away and called another Pokemon, A Garchomp. "Dragon Rage!" The man commanded, the Attack slammed into Red's wound, it sent waves of Pain into Red, but as before, he remained Silent, he'd suffered worse atop Mt. Silver so he could suffer this. "Again!"

"Want the Pain to stop?" The man asked, several hours later. Red gave him a look which said _Go Away_.

"Scyther, Cut him again!" The man ordered the feeling of Pain hit into him, this time lessened by the amount of pain he'd endured in this session. He spent another half hour being attacked mercilessly by Scyther, Arcainine and Garchomp. After a while he was moved away, back to the Cells, as he left he smiled, Yet again, they'd failed to break him. He'd won. Once he got back to the cells, Blue and Green ran over, Yellow was never one to look at him after a session.

"You look like hell mate" Blue told him, Red shrugged smiling slightly.

"Go on and sit down" Green ordered pointing to where he sat. he walked over and sat down looking around,

"Some Grunts came over here earlier, they were drunk obviously, we managed to get this off them" Green handed Red a small piece of paper and a Pen.

He read through it, it appeared to be an ancient Language, which he knew, due to his studies on Ancient Prophecies.

"Do you know what it says?" Yellow asked, not looking up.

Red studied it and nodded, He started to write. After a while he handed it to Blue. It said:

Darkness will Fall, Light Will Rise.

The Darkness waits, The Light Weakens.

The Capture made, the Light Betrayed.

The Darkness rules Eternal.

"And that means?" Blue asked handing it to Green. Red looked at him seriously as if he was asking if Blue was kidding.

"Red?" Green asked, "It means us doesn't it? The Light is us?"

Red nodded, looking at Green.

"And the Darkness?" Blue asked,

"The Teams?" Gold asked from the next cell, not looking at Red, "Like the Rockets?"

Red nodded again.

"Dam!" Blue cursed, "But the Rockets Disbanded"

"Joined Together" Red whispered. Everyone fell silent when they realised Red had spoken.

"Joined together?" Green blinked, "Rockets, Aqua, Magma, Plasma and Galactic?"

Red nodded again looking serious,

"So that's why they took all of us at once!" Yellow exclaimed, Again Red nodded

"How does he figure this out from an Ancient Prophecy?" Blue exclaimed,

"You forget" Green smiled, "That's Red, the guy who at 11 years old, managed to figure out 674 flaws in Lance's team and Exploit them all in three matches"

Blue grumbled and looked Over at Red, who had managed to get his hands on the original again, he sat there looking it over again and again, But little did he know that Plans of freedom had already been set in motion.

**(Meanwhile On Mt. Silver)**

The air was cold, unforgiving and full of snow and ice. The only person upon the mountain kept his Pokémon inside their rests, he had no clue how Red could say he wasn't effected to this, this bitter cold, he'd believed that Indigo Plateau was cold, but this place was truly something else.

Lance drew his cloak closer to him as he reached the Summit, he'd had the weird feeling Red was either Introuble or Injured, so he decided to check on the young Champion, when he finally reached the top of the mountain, he looked around, there seemed to have been a Pokémon battle atop here, he looked around, and there seemed to have been a fist fight as well, but however it was Red seemed to have been overwhelmed, "Red?" Lance called, "RED?" He walked inside Red's Cave and looked around, there was a scrap of Iron Grey cloth that he could've mistaken for a Scrap of Team Rocket Uniform, but that idea was prepostorus, there couldn't be more than 20 members from here to Unova!

He looked around outside again, Red wasn't what ever had happened had clearly either forced him or lead him off the mountain. This was troubling, Red never left the mountain. He decided to see if he was with Blue, as that would be a good place to hide out, no-one, not even the Rockets would dare attack a Gym or its leader. And so he left the mountain.


End file.
